


please say next year that you will be mine

by pawnshophearttradingup



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Christmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 11:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17160893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pawnshophearttradingup/pseuds/pawnshophearttradingup
Summary: The winter festival was meant to be spent with one’s loved ones. Alfonse still had the rest of the Order, but he couldn’t help but think Zacharias should be there, too.





	please say next year that you will be mine

**Author's Note:**

> written as a present for my discord server for alfonse fans. merry christmas, guys. i'd say "hope you enjoy brufonse" but let's be real i already know the people who read my stuff do lmao
> 
> anyway intsys are Cowards who refused to give bruno a christmas alt. so i kinda came up w/ one myself while making this. self-indulgence? in my present for my friends? it's more likely than you think

It seemed like everyone had gotten swept up in preparing for the winter festival. The castle was decorated, the kitchen was seemingly always filled with heroes trying to prepare sweets, and everyone was talking about the gifts they were buying for friends and loved ones.

By all means, Alfonse should be, too. Were it a few years ago, he too would be excited for the festival. He’d always get caught up in getting the perfect gift for Sharena, at least, but ever since Zacharias left, the festival felt… lonely. The winter festival (now, at least) was meant to be spent with one’s loved ones. Alfonse still had the rest of the Order, but he couldn’t help but think Zacharias should be there, too.

At least they kept in touch now. They sent letters to each other as often as they could manage, with Feh carrying them dutifully back and forth. Despite their best efforts, though, the letters had grown sparse lately, and while Alfonse could understand why Zacharias might be busy, it wasn’t exactly helping with his loneliness.

Still, he’d bought Zacharias a gift. While he tried not to do that every year, not after the first, this year he found something beautiful in one of the shops in town and he knew he wanted Zacharias to have it. He wrapped it himself, meticulously, even going so far as to put a bow on it at Sharena’s encouragement.

It was funny, usually Sharena would tell him it’s not the time to mope and fixate on Zacharias before dragging Alfonse off to do something festive, but she hadn’t said anything when Alfonse showed her what he’d bought him. Especially when even Alfonse had thought it silly that he got a gift for someone who wouldn’t even be there.

Actually, nobody had done anything to try and get Alfonse in the holiday spirit this year. Not even Kiran tried, though Alfonse thought they would have, considering how they were when it came to Alfonse’s more standoffish tendencies. Alfonse didn’t know how he felt about that. He was happy to be left alone with his feelings, but… didn’t anyone care enough to see he was doing poorly? Or did they not even notice?

Apparently not, Alfonse thought to himself, settling down at his desk. He was considering writing another letter to Zacharias, to hand to Feh along with the gift he’d gotten for him. It was small enough, after all, and Alfonse had seen Feh carry more items in for Kiran at once before.

He’d just sat down to write when someone knocked on his door. Despite his urge to ignore whoever it was, he turned around to face the door anyway. “Come in,” he said. It was probably just Sharena, finally deciding she’d had enough of his moping, or Kiran who wanted to try to get Alfonse to bond with more heroes…

Ah. No, Alfonse realized as the door opened and the person behind it came into view, it wasn’t either of them.

Instead it was… Alfonse wasn’t sure he could believe his eyes. It looked like Zacharias, certainly, but would he really wear that?

His outfit looked mostly like his regular armor, but in red and green rather than black and purple. The cape was thicker, and lined with fur, and there was a rather oversized bow tied around his torso, but those were the only big differences aside from color.

No, what truly shocked Alfonse was the, quite frankly, tacky hat. Sure, the winter festival envoy usually wore a hat… but not one made to stand up almost perfectly straight. It even had mistletoe hanging at the end of it, which flopped in front of Zacharias’s face. Once Alfonse got close enough, he could also see how the hat sparkled when the light hit it.

“I’m sorry. Sharena thought it’d be for the best if I wore something festive,” he said, a little shamefully.

“She can be quite… convincing,” Alfonse replied, still trying to take in everything.

Zacharias gave a sheepish smile. He was probably just glad Alfonse understood what he meant. After the spring debacle, it was hard for Alfonse _not_ to.

“I’m sorry I don’t have a better present for you this year than this,” Zacharias said, before leaning in to kiss Alfonse. It was brief, and Alfonse had only just melted into it when Zacharias pulled back, motioning to the mistletoe on his hat. Ah. So that was the point of it, then.

What was Alfonse doing, thinking about Zacharias’s hat at a time like this? He pulled Zacharias back in for another kiss, not letting him go until they were both out of breath. “No… no, I think this is fine. You’re the perfect gift.” Alfonse could feel his face burning as he said that, but that didn’t make it any less true.

Zacharias laughed at that, so warmly that Alfonse wished he could continue listening to his laughter forever. “Sharena said much the same,” he confided, leaning in to whisper in Alfonse’s ear as if anyone would be listening to them.

Of course, that seemed to just be another excuse for Zacharias to press his lips against Alfonse again, though only on the cheek this time. Alfonse was not going to be rid of that blush he was sporting any time soon, was he? He wasn’t about to complain, though, because this was so much more than he’d ever expected.

Alfonse’s eyes lit up as he pulled back, remembering there was more to this holiday than just kissing his friend senseless. “Speaking of presents, though, I have something for you, myself…”

Still, Alfonse thought, though he’d be too embarrassed to say it out loud, no present could compare to just being together this year.

**Author's Note:**

> i know i didn't mention it but the present alfonse got zacharias was a ring
> 
> title from "christmas drag" by the brobecks. i'd thought there'd be a more fitting lyric but not rly, but i was still determined to use this song so. whatever
> 
> as always you can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/lineraway) where i've also talked about my very good idea for a christmas alfonse alt


End file.
